Blog użytkownika:Szczerbata minka/Jak pogodziłam świat ludzi i smoków?
To będzie już moje drugie opko. I to chyba na tyle. *Troche pozmieniam imiona i plci bohaterów *Bohaterowie mają 12 lat *W opku występują moje wymyślone smoki *Będą się czasami oojawiać moje rysunki (nie potrafie rysować) *Pogrubione smochy język Rozdział I GreenPower Hej mam na imię Wiktoria mam 12 lat moim ojcem jest Stoik Ważki wódz plemienia Wandali i wyspy Berk. Nienawidzę tej wyspy ludzie którzy na niej mieszkają są bezduszni. Zabijamy smoki od wielu pokoleń wybiliśmy już wiele gatunków takich jak Furia Przyrody. Na wyspie jestem odmieńcę dlatego że nie zabiłam ani jednego smoka (bo nie chcę) oprucz tego jestem niezdarą. Właśnie szłam do kuźni Pyskacza gdy naglezobaczyłam bandę osóbz mojego rocznika. Czyli: Bartek- Zarozumiały brunet z zielono-brązowymi oczami, który podrywa każdą oprucz mnie. Szef bandy. Kuba- Gruby blondyn o niebieskich oczach, lizus i kujon. Bliźniaki Paulina i Dominika- blondynki o zielonych oczach! ciągle się biją i kłócą. Adam- Blondyn o niebieskich oczach, agresywny niedostępny. Wracając do sytuacji, nie zdążyłam się ukryć i mnie zauważyli. -O odmieniec idzie.-zakpił Bartek a pozostali zaczeli się śmiać. -Nie nabiłaś sobie jakiegoś guza niezdaro?-zapytała Paulina -Nie...- odpowiedziałam bardzo cicho Bartek mnie popchnoł -O a jednak nabiłaś.- zasmiał się Adam Z oczu poleciały mi łzy. Pobiegłam do lasu moim kierunkiem było Krucze Urwisko. Gdy tam dobiegłam doznałam szoku obok jeziorka stała i wpatrywała się we mnie Furia Przyrody. Nie obchodziło mnie to najwyrzej mnie zabije. '-Co ci się stało?'-zapytzapytała furia -Mnie nic.-odpowiadziałam i nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam-Chwila ja cię rozumiem? '-Na to wygląda. A teraz powiedz co się stało?'-ponownie zapytała Opowiedziałam jej wszyswszystko po kolei opowiedziałm jak mnie traktują, co sądze o smokach i takie tam. Od tego czasu zaczeła sięmoja przyjaźń ze smokiem. Nazwałam go GreenPower bo w wiekszej części był zielony a latał z taką prętkością thumb|Tak wyglądała Furia PrzyrodyPerspektywa Adama Gdy uciekła z płaczem zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego my jej tak właściwie dokuczamy. Dlatego że nie zabiła smoka? My też nie zabiliśmy ani jednego. Dlatego że czasami zalicza upadki? My też upadamy. Dlatego że jest brzydka? Bzdura jest moim zdaniem jest najładniejza najładniejsza na wyspe. Jak wygląda? Jest odemnie niższa o pół głowy ma długie brązowe włosy i niebiesko-pomarańczowe oczy cudna jest. Z charakteru jest miła i nieśmiała. Rozdział II Minął już tydzień odkąd zaprzyjaźniłam się ze smokiem. I kończę teraz siodło dla Greena. Po godzinie skończyłam. Zadowolona ze swej pracy udałam się nad krucze urwisko. -Część Green. '-Hej Wiki. Co tam masz.' -Siodło o którym ci mówiłam. '-To na co czekasz zakładzakładaj i lecimy!' Założyłam mu siadło i niepewnie wsiadłam na jego grzbiet'. '''Gad lekko odbił się od podłoża i powoli leciał nad chmurami. To było naprawde wspaniałe przeżycie ale zaczął mi się nudzić powolny lot. -Leć szybciej. Smok posłusznie zaczął lecieć szybciej. Lecieliśmy wokół Berk aż nagle ktoś krzyknął. -Furia przyrody!- był to głos... * * * Sory że takie krutkie ale nie mam czasu bo jutro jade namobuz a musze się jeszcze spakować bo ja jak to ja zostawiłam to na ostatnią chwile. Następny rozdział za dzwiewięć dni. Rozdział 3 '''Bardzo ale to bardzo przepraszam że mnie tu nie było. Mam nadzieję że nie przepraszam sama siebie i ktoś jeszcze czyta tego bloga. Usprawiedliwienia nie mam po prostu zgubiłam hasło do konta i dopiero dziś znalazłam.' był to głos...Adama. Serio czemu znowu on no karzdego bym wolała Kubę, bliźniaczki nawet bartka karzdego tylko nie jego. Ale wracając trzeba się z tąd zmywać. Wszyscy wikingowie rzucili się do katapult po chwili leciała na nas burza stżał i innych tego typu rzeczy. Razem z Greenem schowaliśmy się w chmurach. Miałam prosty plan uciec i zostawić to miejsce. Razem z Greenem szybko polecieliśmy do mojego byłego domu. Spakowałam kilka pisadeł i notatników kilka ryb dla Greena i moją ukochaną broń łuk. Wyskoczyłam przez okno i rozpoczęłam podróż do nowego życia, razemz miom jedynym przyjacielem. 4 lata później... Perspektywa Wiktorii Witam ponownie minęło sporo czasu od mojej ostatniej wizyty na Berk. Przez cztery lata latałam po różnych wyspach i uczyłam innych jak przyjażnić się ze smokiem. Ale niektórzy nie chcieli współpracować więc posiadam kilku wrogów najgorszym z nich jest Drogo Krwawdoń Ha ha ha ha ha... Jeśli jesteście ciekawi dlaczogo się śmieje? Śmieje się dlatego że on ma takie głupie imię. Gdy je pierwszy raz usłyszałam myślałam że on sobie ze mnie żartuje. Ale mówił na poważnie. Ale go rodzice pokarali takim idiotycznym nazwiskiem. Dobra dobra wracam na ziemię. Ratuje smoki z różnych wysp bo jak mówiłam nie wszysc się dostosowali. Spojżałam na mapę żeby zobaczyś gdzie teraz mamy lecieć. O nie... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania